


Come Home

by lovetheblazer



Category: Glee
Genre: Adoption, Daddies!Klaine, Fluff, Glee Drabble Meme, M/M, future!Klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 22:36:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3464603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetheblazer/pseuds/lovetheblazer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine has news. Now if only Kurt could be home to hear it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Home

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a drabble ask meme challenge on Tumblr. Prompted by jinglenewsies.

"Pick up, pick up," Blaine muttered under his breath,waiting impatiently for his call to Kurt to connect.

"Hello?" Kurt answered on the third ring, slightly out of breath.

"Kurt?" Blaine gasped. "Where are you? Are you almost home?"

"Yeah, just getting off the subway. Why - is everything okay?" Kurt asked, noting how frantic Blaine sounded.

"Yeah, everything’s fine. Better than fine," Blaine amended, voice thick with unshed tears. 

"Are you crying?" Kurt was starting to worry.

"No," Blaine sniffled.

"Blaine, seriously," Kurt spoke, a bit more sharply. Blaine could practically hear his glare through the phone.

"It’s good news, I promise. Just not news I want to give over the phone, okay?" Blaine reassured.

"Okay, okay, I’m six blocks from our apartment." Kurt sounded impatient, which wasn’t surprising given how much he hated surprises. 

"Good," Blaine sighed. "Just come home to me."

* * *

Kurt came bursting through the door less than ten minutes later, cheeks pink from the cold. “I’m here, I’m here, what’s the big news?” he said by way of greeting.

"Come sit down," Blaine encouraged, taking Kurt’s bags from him and leading him over to the couch.

"Okay, you’re starting to scare me now," Kurt worried aloud. "What’s wrong? Is it my dad or-"

"Hey hey, breathe," Blaine interrupted, rubbing Kurt’s arm. "It’s nothing like that. But this afternoon, the adoption agency called…"

"No," Kurt gasped. "They did?"

"A mother chose us, Kurt," Blaine said, eyes welling with tears. "She’s almost seven months along and she’s having a girl."

"A girl?" Kurt whispered. "Oh my god, Blaine, we’re having a baby?"

"Can you believe it? Her due date is March 17th." Blaine took Kurt’s hands in his, wanting desperately to memorialize this moment in his mind forever, the moment he and Kurt became  _parents_.

"That’s so soon! I can’t believe it, especially after the adoption agency told us that the average wait time was two years and that it wasn’t uncommon for gay couples to wait longer. I mean, god, it’s only been-"

"Six months, two weeks, and four days," Blaine interjected. "I know, we’re really lucky."

"We are," Kurt agreed, "but we have so much to do. Two months isn’t very long to finish the nursery and get all our baby supplies, not to mention baby proof the whole apartment. Oh god, it could be even less than two months if the mom goes into premature labor."

"Hey," Blaine said, cupping Kurt’s cheek and pulling his forward for a quick kiss. "Just breathe, okay?" Kurt exhaled a shaky breath, nodding. "That’s better," he encouraged as Kurt’s breathing started to slow. "I almost forgot the most important part," he chuckled.

"Oh yeah?" Kurt asked.

"The adoption agency sent me a picture. Do you want to see?"

"Of course," Kurt said, eyes widening in surprise as Blaine pulled out a grainy black and white ultrasound photo. "Oh my god, this is her? She’s so beautiful!"

"I know," Blaine cooed, "look at her little nose."

"And those cheeks!" Kurt exclaimed. He laid his head on Blaine’s shoulder, totally transfixed by the first glimpse of his daughter.

"I’m the luckiest man in the world," Blaine spoke reverently.

"No, I am," Kurt grinned contentedly. "I finally have the family I’ve always dreamed of."


End file.
